Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
]] , an starship, had a standard crew complement of 83. Approximately one-third of the crew was female. In 2151, Archer stated that there were 81 Humans, one Vulcan, and one Denobulan on board and Commander Tucker reminded him of Porthos. ( ) In September 2152, 83 people were aboard Enterprise according to Commander Tucker. ( ) When the ship was launched in 2151, it had a crew composed entirely of Earth Starfleet officers, except for Sub-Commander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. In 2153, the crew was augmented with a number of MACO troops to provide "extra muscle" for the search for the Xindi weapon. *'See also': [[Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] A * Crewman Alex (steward/engineering/security, 2151-2161) * Crewman Second Class Alison (engineering, 2152) * Ensign Almack (engineering, 2151) * Jonathan Archer (commanding officer, 2151-2161) * G. Austin (MACO soldier, 2153) * R. Azar (MACO soldier, 2153-2154) B * Crewman Baird (relief communications officer, 2152) * Crewman Bennett (command division, 2151) * Ensign Billy (engineering/security, 2151-2161) * V. Brown (MACO soldier, 2153-2154) * Ensign Burrows (armory, KIA 2154) C * Carender (MACO, 2154) * Corporal Chang (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cole (2152) * Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cook (operations division, 2152) * Crewman Third Class Cunningham (galley worker, 2152) * Crewman First Class Elizabeth Cutler (entomologist/medic, 2151-?) D * Crewman Third Class (steward, 2151) * Crewman Dillard (engineering, 2151) E * Crewman Eddie (engineering, 2151) F * Lieutenant M. Fincke (engineering, 2161) * Crewman (2152) * Crewman (engineering, 2151) * M. Forbes (MACO, KIA 2154) * Crewman third class (security, 2153) * Crewman (2152) * Crewman (armory, KIA 2153) H * Private E. Hamboyan (MACO, 2153-2155) * Ensign Hart (operations division, 2151) * Corporal F. Hawkins (MACO, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Crewman Haynem (operations division, 2151) * Crewman (2152) * Major J. Hayes (MACO commander, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Hess (engineering, 2151) * Ensign Hutchison (relief helmsman, 2152) J * Crewman (engineering, 2154) .}} K * Crewman Kamata (KIA 2154) * Ensign Keeley (2154) * Commander Kelby (chief engineer, 2154; engineering 2154-2155) * Corporal (MACO, 2153-2154) * Crewman First Class J. Kelly (engineering, 2152) * Sergeant N. Kemper (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Kimball (2151) M * Ensign Marcel (KIA 2154) * Ensign Masaro (engineering, 2154-2155, died 2155) * Ensign Massaro (engineering, 2153) * Ensign Travis Mayweather (helmsman, 2151-2161) * Ensign McFarlane (2153) * Corporal J. McKenzie (MACO, 2153-2154) * Private S. Money (MACO, 2153-2154) * Sergeant B. Moreno (MACO, 2153-2154) * Private N. Myers (MACO, 2154) N * Crewman Naiman (2152) * Crewman Namod (2151) * Crewman Second Class Ethan Novakovich (sciences division, 2151) O * Corporal O'Malley (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley (KIA 2153/2154) P * T. Palmer (MACO, 2153) * Parsons (MACO soldier, 2154) * Phlox (chief medical officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Jeffrey Pierce (command division, 2154) * Ensign (2151) R * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (armory officer, 2151-2161) * Sergeant Richards (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Rivers (engineering, 2154) * Corporal (MACO, 2153) * Private (MACO, 2154) * Crewman Rossi (2152) * Crewman Second Class Michael Rostov (engineering, 2152-2154) * Corporal R. Ryan (MACO, 2153) S * Ensign Hoshi Sato (communications officer, 2151-2161) * Sim (engineering, 2153, KIA 2153) * Ensign Socorro (2151) T * Commander T'Pol (science officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Tanner (armory, 2151-2152) * (steward, 2151) * Crewman Jane Taylor (EPS control specialist, 2154, KIA 2154) * Commander Charles Tucker III (chief engineer, 2151-2154, 2154-2161, KIA 2161) V * Ensign T. Virts (engineering, 2161) W * (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Walsh (engineering, 2153-2155) * W. Woods (MACO, 2153-2154) .}} Y * Commander (Operations, 2161) Z * Zabel (security, 2152) Animals * Porthos (2151-2161) * Sluggo (2151) * An unnamed Altarian marsupial (2151) * An unnamed Calrissian chameleon (killed 2152) * An unnamed osmotic eel (2151-2154) * An unnamed Pyrithian bat (2151-2153) * Several immunocytic gel worms (2151) * Several Edosian slugs (2152) * Several leeches (2154) * Several Regulan bloodworms (2151-2153) * Several snow beetles (2153) also established a Rigelian parrot (2154). (ENT Season 3 DVD & Blu-ray special features)}} Alternate Enterprise personnel : See also [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|ISS ''Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]]'' * Karyn Archer (helm officer, 2154) * Esilia * Greer (armory officer, 2154) * Lorian (commanding officer, 2154) * Toru * Yoshiko de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Enterprise (NX-01) es:Tripulación NX-01 Enterprise fr:Personnel de l'Enterprise NX-01 00